1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module having a MEMS actuator and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the spread of various mobile terminals is widely generalized, and requirements of consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified with the commercialization of a wireless internet service, thus various kinds of accessories are mounted on such mobile phones.
Among other things, a camera module photographs subjects as a picture or a moving image, stores an image data thereof, and edits and transfers the same when needed.
Meanwhile, in the camera, a focal point of a lens changes according to a distance between the lens and a subject.
Therefore, a camera, for an image photographing of superior quality, demands a function of automatically adjusting a focus according to a distance change with the subject, that is, an Auto Focus (AF) function.